


Nightmares

by Breteshcorn



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breteshcorn/pseuds/Breteshcorn
Summary: Morrigan has a terrible nightmare, luckily her 2 bestfriends are always there for her*HOLLOWPOX SPOILERs ALERT*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares

_Blood_

Blood is all that she can see

_Blood_

Flowing out from their bodies like rivers

_Blood_

Like the color of Nevermoor’s sky

_Blood_

Staining on the cobblestone in Courage Square, on her own small hands

With a raging, wordless shriek, Morrigan Crow ran towards their bodies, the bodies of her own unit, Miss Cheery, the Deucalion staffs, Sofia, her friends ,.. She shook them in desperation, cried out their names

“Hawthorne!”

“Cadence!”

“Fen!”

“J-jack.. Please wake up!”

But no matter how hard she shook them, their corpse are still limp, their eyes opened wide as if looking for something, so as their mouths as if screaming for help in their last breaths.

“No no no no..”Morrigan broke down in tears, sobbing, her eyes began to blurred as hot tears trailing down her pale cheek, what have I done? Suddenly a low growl vibrated through Courage Square. Morrigan lifted her head up to see the hunt of smoke and shadows swirling around her like dark mist.

“STOP! GO AWAY!” she hollered at them “DON’T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER” her body shook violently in pain and anger. But the hunt stop and sit down obediently, their red eyes watching her every move, they are waiting for her, for me to do what?

_To command_

As if she is their _master_

No, no Morrigan stepped back in horror no, no, no her face turning white as paper, _I need to get out_

She ran

Morrigan turned around and ran with breakneck speed through an ally, this is just a nightmare,

WAKE UP

The wundersmith suddenly found herself in Jupiter’s office and the ginger beard man is sitting calmly in his desk

“Jupiter!” Morrigan cried out in joy as she sprinted to her patron. But something felt odd, “Jupiter?” she asked, then she noticed that his face look as haunted as her friend in Courage Square, blood pooling on his chest from a huge gap in his heart.

“No no please Jupiter,… not you too!” the raven hair girl cried as she latched herself on her dead patron

“Well done Miss Crow” a cool voice said from behind her, sending chills down her spine

Squall

“What did you do to them? HOW COULD YOU” Morrigan scream at him shaking uncontrollably

“Now now, don’t go pointing fingers Miss Crow, look at your hands” he said still in a calm steady beat

Morrigan looked back at her hand to see that she was holding a knife stained in blood, she glanced at Jupiter’s body and connected the dots.

“NO” she dropped the knife as if it just burned her fingers

“You finally decided to move on, can’t say I’m not proud at you” Squall grinned

“NO, No you did this, you made me, I-I’m not you, I’ll never be like you” she yelled in agony

“why don’t you take a look for yourself?”

Squall pulled out a mirror out of thin air and showed it to her. Morrigan freeze at the spot, her reflection looked almost like her, but in the mirror, her eyes were pitch black like 2 pools of ink, her mouth dark and hollow, her skin as pale and rotten as a corpse, the reflection gave her a sinister smile

This is _you_

_You’re just like me._

Morrigan screamed and woke up from her nightmare, sweat damped her back, trailing down her forehead, next to her, Hawthorne snored lightly and Cadence mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Morrigan dashed into the bathroom, staring at her reflection to find any black hollow eyes and mouth, none, see it was nothing but a nightmare, she sighed in relief and filled up her glass with water, even though it’s over, she could still hear the cries, the image of her friends body covered in blood, Squall’s voice.

She shook them out of her head and make a beeline to the bathtub, Morrigan sat in it putting her legs on the edge and sipping the water. Her door creaked open as Cadence walked in glancing at her. After a few moments she spoke

“Nightmare about Squall?”

Morrigan startled and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Cadence walked over to her friend

“Mind if I sit?”

The dark hair girl nodded her head, still staying in silent.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” the mesmerist asked softly

Moments passed until Morrigan couldn’t take it anymore and words spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall, she told Cadence everything, from the dream to being Squall apprentice, and the wunimals and everything. Cadence sit in silence and listened to her every word; her face expressed little emotion but Morrigan noticed her knuckles turning a bit white from clutching on her shirt.

“It was like having a whole universe inside of me you know? l-like I can do anything I want, that I’m unstoppable, unbreakable” Morrigan explained, hoping it doesn’t sound too evil or something

“I think so, I mean when I found out about my knack, I felt pretty powerful like I can do whatever I wanted and no one can stop me” Cadence said thoughtfully “but I’m not sure it’s what you feel since I’m not a wundersmith”

“it’s kinda like that, ye” Morrigan said wistfully.

“So um, a-are you mad?” Morrigan asked uncertainly, she thought that Cadence would be yelling at her or something after she done telling her everything her about Squall

“A bit but I’ am more worried and scared for you “Cadence admit, her voice sounded tired and with a slight note of accusation

“If being Squall’s apprentice is what you want and need, then you’ll have to be careful, always remembered to keep a safe distance from him and keep your head cool” Cadence said, her brows furrowed in worried.

“Cadence, what if I’ll become evil? L-like him?” Morrigan voice wobbled as tears threaten to flow out.

“You’re NOT evil Morrigan.”

“How are you so sure about that?” Her voice barely a whisper

“Because I know you, you may not think so but I do, you saved me in the fright trial, you stood up to Noel to defend Anna , you always accepted me when no one does, and you’re always tried to be nice to our unit even though they treated you so terribly before” Cadence said with determination and somewhat passion in a way Morrigan have never heard her talk like that before “Also you can endure Hawthorne and to me that’s the most incredible thing I have ever seen”

That drew a laugh out of Morrigan.

“You are many things, Morrigan Crow, but you’re NOT evil “ Cadence said with a smile “And you’re NOT Squall”

Morrigan sniffed, tried to wipe her tears

“You’re so nice.”

“Well yeah, get use to it” She snapped.

Morrigan chuckled as Cadence wrapped her arms around the smaller girl

“Everything’s going to be ok, you still got us” The mesmerist said softly into the dark hair girl’s ear as she sobbed lightly into the crook of Cadence’s neck

“Have you told Jupiter?”

“No, but he’ll know soon, he’s a witness after all” Morrigan said not wanting to imagine how Jupiter would react if she told him, might be mad, or sad and worried, probably all

“But I’m going to tell him, sooner or later, and Hawthorne too”

“You wanna go back to bed?” asked the mesmerist “I think its around 3 or 4 a.m”

“Sure, I’m probably not gonna fell asleep again but I’m pretty tired” Morrigan rubbed her eyes and yawned

As they got out of the bathroom, Hawthorne sat up groggily to greet them

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stifling a yawn

“Its just a nightmare, I’ll tell you all about it later” Morrigan assured him with a small smile

“Alright then, I’m here for you if you need anythin-“ Hawthorne cut himself off and fell back to sleep as Morrigan and Cadence tried to stifled their laugh

The tired wundersmith climbed on her bed that seemed to be a lot bigger with more pillows

“uh, Morrigan… my bed disappeared” Cadence said in confusion “Is that normal?”

 _Silly room_ , Morrigan smiled and patted on her bed

“You can share mine if you want”

Cadence strolled over and tried to avoid eye contact with Morrigan as she settled herself beside her friend.

“sleep tight” Morrigan said tucking Emmett close to her

“Hey Morrigan?”

“hmm?”

“Don’t worry to much about it, we will always be there for you ” said Cadence as she threw the blanket over her

Morrigan eyes began to feel heavy as she slipped into a dreamless sleep

_Thank you_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I never writing a fic will be this hard ,hope you enjoy it!


End file.
